King Ghidorah (GtTHM)
King Ghidorah (キングギドラ, 'Kingu Gidora'), sometimes spelled Ghidrah or Ghidora, is a dragon featured in several of Toho Studios' Godzilla films. King Ghidorah is among the most powerful creatures in daikaiju eiga with a reputation that has earned it the title "The King of Terror". He is often considered Godzilla's greatest archenemy of all time. Indeed, so awesome is King Ghidorah's destructive power that Godzilla is often required to ally himself with another kaiju, even several kaiju, before engaging the three-headed monster in battle. One exception to this theme occurred in the 1991 film Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, which resulted in Godzilla defeating King Ghidorah, as well as severing King Ghidorah's middle head. Despite this setback, however, King Ghidorah is one of the few daikaiju who is more than a match for Godzilla under most circumstances, though there have been other monsters such as Hedorah, Destoroyah, Spacegodzilla, and Mechagodzilla 2 who have been equally formidable opponents for Godzilla. King Ghidorah is also one of the daikaiju most often mind controlled; it acts completely autonomously in three movies, in other appearances being controlled for most of its screen time by aliens. Shōwa History Created as an opponent for Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra in 1964's Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, King Ghidorah is a golden dragon-like space monster with two legs, three heads on long necks, bat-like wings, and two tails. It was said to be 100 meters tall with a 150-meter wingspan weighs 30,000 metric tons in the showa era. King Ghidorah was brought to life on the movie screen by a stunt actor inside an elaborate three-piece costume, with a team of puppeteers to control the beast's many appendages. Its alarming shrieks — a different ringing pitch for each of its heads — are among the genre's most recognizable sound effects. Its design is due to special effects director Eiji Tsuburaya based on a minimal description in the script: "It has three heads, two tails, and a voice like a bell." In recent films, King Ghidorah has undergone several revisions to its origin and appearance — for instance, a 150-meter tall irradiated triplet of genetically-engineered pets with a Rodan-like cackle, called Dorats in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, and a 49-meter-tall guardian monster in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack — and has been realized via CGI as well as suitmation. King Ghidorah was created by the Garogans and was given to the Xiliens (for some unknown reason) who sent King Ghidorah to Earth to weaken it's forces and take it over without any trouble. But the Xiliens did not know of Earth's Monsters. King Ghidorah was destined to be given to different alien races, losing his history on the way. Initially, King Ghidorah was said to have come from outer space, an ancient evil responsible for destroying civilizations on many planets, including Venus (Mars in the English dub), as well as the planets themselves. Arriving on Earth in a magnetic meteorite, King Ghidorah devastated much of the Japanese countryside before being repelled by the monstrous team of Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan. In the follow-up movie, Godzilla vs. Monster Zero, it was revealed to be a mind-controlled pawn of beings from Planet X, a newly discovered planet in Jupiter's umbra, who called it Monster Zero. These "Xilians" coveted Earth's water resources and took control of Godzilla and Rodan in an attempt to conquer Earth. However, the human characters intervened by freeing the monsters, and after a fight with Godzilla and Rodan, King Ghidorah flew back into space. While generally accepted as a victory for Godzilla and Rodan, some have argued that King Ghidorah actually won the encounter and left of his own accord, maybe because he was too injured to continue attacking Earth. Some have looked to the fact that in the next film Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster, Godzilla is found on an island supposedly dead but other fans say that Godzilla is recovering or sleeping. It made two more appearances in the Shōwa Series, both times as an agent of alien invaders. In Destroy All Monsters, controlled by the Kilaaks, it fought and was apparently killed by the combined might of ten of Earth's daikaiju. In Godzilla vs. Gigan, Space Hunter from Nebula M, found the dormant King Ghidorah and restored him back to health. King Ghidorah then teamed up with Gigan in a battle against Godzilla and Anguirus. It should be noted, though, that Destroy All Monsters was set in the year 1999, while Godzilla vs. Gigan is to all appearances set in the early 1970s. King Ghidorah also appeared in two episodes of the tokusatsu superhero TV series, Zone Fighter. He appeared in two back-to-back episodes, and was one of the few monsters to survive his encounter with Zone Fighter. Heisei History The kaiju was revamped for 1991's Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, third in the VS Series. This time beefed up to 140 meters height (492.125984 feet). Time-travelers from the 23rd century (called "Futurians") released three genetically-engineered Dorats (or Drats) onto Lagos Island, the location at which a Godzillasaurus was believed to be exposed to radiation from hydrogen bomb testing and become Godzilla. Instead, the irradiated Dorats fused into Ghidorah, which the Futurians then used to devastate present-day (1992) Japan. The marauder was defeated by a strengthened Godzilla; this newer Godzilla was larger and more powerful than ever before owing to an encounter with a modern nuclear submarine. Even so, Ghidorah appeared to be winning the battle until its controlling computer was sabotaged. Godzilla recovered and blasted off the monster's middle head. Ghidorah fell into the ocean, where he remained comatose for hundreds of years. Mecha-King Ghidorah The Futurian Emi Kano recovered the beast in 2204 and, from its body and futuristic technology, created the cyborg Mecha-King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ, Meka Kingu Gidora?), equipped with solar-paneled wings, an entirely mechanical middle head, and several devices specifically designed for combat with Godzilla. This incarnation managed to stun Godzilla with its Capture Cables, grasp it with the giant Machine Hand, and carry it out to sea. Godzilla finally blasted the monster at point-blank range, crippling it, and both plummeted into the water. Godzilla would return the following year (Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth), but King Ghidorah would not appear again in the Versus series. The cybernetic remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah, however, would later be studied by the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.) and the technology used to design and construct Mechagodzilla 2 (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II) and later M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla). Mothra Trilogy ]] In 1996's Rebirth of Mothra, a similar monster called Desghidorah (デスギドラ, Desugidora) appears as a black, quadrupedal (four-legged), three-headed dragon who could breathe fire and lava bolts and open fissures into the Earth as well as absorb energy from the planet it was destroying. It was defeated and sealed away millions of years in the past, but was accidentally freed in the present. Mothra defeated it and sealed it away, making the world safe from its evil. Ghidorah was portrayed via CGI in this film series. King Ghidorah reappeared in 1998's ''Rebirth of Mothra III, resuming his world-destroying roots from the Showa Era. Having come from outer space and responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs (although Desghidorah was also credited with that), he returns in the present day as a older and more powerful Grand King Ghidorah (グランドギドラ, Gurando Gidora?, Grand Ghidorah). No-match for Grand King Ghidorah in the present, Mothra battled the younger, weaker Cretaceous King Ghidorah in prehistoric times as well to negate the existence of the current-age Ghidorah. At first it worked, but the tail of Cretaceous King Ghidorah which was lost in a battle against Mothra regenerated over time and began a second Grand King Ghidorah, which Mothra destroyed after receiving more power. Millennium History Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack King Ghidorah appeared in the third of the Millennium Series of Godzilla films, 2001's ''Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack''. Ghidorah adopted yet another origin for this film, as one of three legendary guardians of the Japanese isles, similar to the eight-headed dragon Yamata no Orochi of Japanese mythology. (In fact, the three-headed Ghidorah in this film is said to be underdeveloped, awakened from hibernation before it could grow all eight of its heads.) Godzilla again attacks Japan and is repelled by the combined might of the guardian monsters (Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah) and the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Despite killing all three Yamato Beasts and decimating the JSDF, the spirits of the three Guardians entered Godzilla's body, stunning him long enough to allow General Tachibana to burrow his way out of Godzilla after internally firing a D-03 missile (explosive drill). This eventually destroyed him when he tried to use his atomic beam again after it burst out the inflicted hole in his shoulder and finally caused Godzilla to vaporize himself from within. This film was the first time that King Ghidorah was depicted as a hero, rather than a villain. It was also the first time that King Ghidorah was physically portrayed as being smaller than Godzilla. Godzilla: Final Wars In Godzilla: Final Wars, a skeletal-looking monster called Monster X (モンスターX, Monsatā Ekkusu?) appears and clashes with Godzilla. As their fight seems to end in a tie, Monster X transforms into a massive, gold and black, quadrupedal Ghidorah called Keizer Ghidorah (カイサーギドラ, Kaisā Gidora?), who unleashes his golden gravity rays upon Godzilla and uses them to hurl the Monster King across the devastated landscape. He then attacks Godzilla with his own massive weight and then seizes him in his deadly maw, siphoning Godzilla's life away. Godzilla is brought back from the brink by the mutant Ozaki, and manages to overpower Ghidorah and hurl him into the air, sending him hurtling into space on a massive energy ray and causing him to explode. In his character design logo, is referred to as Monster X II for reasons unknown, although it is possible that at the time of the logo's creation, Toho was still trying to protect Monster X's true identity before the release of the film. Video Game Appearances Ghidorah (often also as Mecha-King Ghidorah) has appeared in several Godzilla video games: Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Super Godzilla (also "Mecha") Godzilla: Battle Legends (also "Mecha") Godzilla Giant Monster March (also "Mecha") Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (also "Mecha") Godzilla: Domination (also "Mecha") Godzilla: Save the Earth (also "Mecha") Godzilla: Unleashed(also "Mecha") 'Godzilla Unleashed Bio' Height:120 meters Weight:80,000 tons "If Gigan is the hammer of the Vortaak invasion forces, then King Ghidorah is the anvil. King Ghidorah is the most physically powerful monster in the universe, and blends immense size, incredible strength, and near invulnerability into a unified engine of monstrous destruction. The Vortaak often hesitate to deploy King Ghidorah at all, lest he demolish their enemies and leave nothing to subjugate. King Ghidorah is at home in the vacuum of space, and travels between planets under his own power. King Ghidorah's wings allow him to fly in Earth's atmosphere, though his great mass hinders his aerial mobility. He naturally generates intense electrical energy that he unleashes as a powerful Triple Gravity Beam from his three heads. Despite all this, King Ghidorah's greatest ability is his asset to withstand damage-all known forms of attack splinter against his thick golden scales." Godzilla Unleashed stats ''' *Attack : 88 % *Defense : 88 % *Speed : 38 % *Weapon : 75 % Abilities King Ghidorah has had a number of changes made to himself over the years, but most of his traditional battle characteristics have remained the same. His different forms in the different movies have their own abilities. ''King Ghidorah (original and normal form)'' Flight at mach 3; able to fire Lighting Beams, Gravity beams from its mouths; hurricane winds from wings; constricting necks. ''Mecha King Ghidorah'' Antigravity flight at mach 4; able to fire Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head; can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head; equipped with Godzilla Capture Cables and the large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. ''Keizer Ghidorah'' Able to fire Lighting Beams and Gravity beams from its mouths; can drain energy through its bite. ''Desghidorah (Death Ghidorah)'' Able to breath Hell's Flame from its middle head; can fire Lava Gout energy bolts from all three-heads; able to perform Shock Pulse, a powerful shockwave emitted from all over the body; can send a electric surge through its bites; able to do Fiery Prye Road by causing the ground to split open and release flames from within the earth;fly at mach 23. ''Cretaceous King Ghidorah'' Fireballs from mouths; flight at mach 3; hurricane winds from wings; can travel in space by encasing itself within a meteor using the extracted life essences it consumes; able to grow his body back from severed parts. ''Grand King Ghidorah''' Flight at mach 3; hurricane winds from wings; lighting beams and gravity beams from mouths; able to fly even with the loss of its wings using a zero gravity field; scales manipulate the light from projectiles to form a protective barrier; can shoot six bolts of electricity from each wing; able to create a dome that allows objects to pass through, yet has a corrosive effect when they try to leave; dome's exterior is laced with tentacles; can teleport smaller beings inside the dome; able to travel in space by encasing itself within a meteor using the extracted life essences it consumes; can install a weak mind control. Other assorted abilities The Showa era King Ghidorah had the ability to generate what appeared to be magnetic fields, but what were stated to not be, and instead be a "mysterious pulling power". While it was never stated directly what purpose they served, it was stated that they were somehow connected to its powers. It seems possible that it used them as a form of levitation. In Rebirth of Mothra, Death Ghidorah had an explosive ability that allowed it to open fissures in the Earth's crust. In Rebirth of Mothra 3, Grand King Ghidorah appeared to have a range of Psionic abilities, allowing it to teleport small objects and giving telekinetic capabilities, strong enough for King Ghidorah to levitate. In Godzilla: Final Wars, Kaizer Ghidorah was able to drain lifeforce, using it to nearly kill Godzilla in the movie. He could also control the movements of his beams and use them to pick up and throw Godzilla. In the Game Boy Advance video game Godzilla: Domination, the space monster King Ghidorah has two new, never-before-seen fighting abilities: first, the ability to emit devastating magnetic beams from his mouth, and second, the ability to produce a powerful magnetic pull around him which will draw nearby monsters closer and injure them. King Ghidorah is able to maintain the presence of his magnetic pull for roughly ten seconds before halting the attack and needing to recharge in order to reuse the attack. Gallery Godzillaislandstory0209.jpg Episode2KingGisland.jpg|King Ghidorah is on its way to Godzilla Island Episode2KingGarrives.jpg|King Ghidorah arrives on Godzilla Island Episode2KingG16.jpg|King Ghidorah retreats Episode2KingG15.jpg|Godzilla bites on King Ghidorah's tail Episode2KingG14.jpg|Godzilla bites on King Ghidorah's neck Episode2KingG12.jpg|King Ghidorah feels the effects of Godzillas blast Episode2KingG11.jpg|King Ghidorah is staggered by Torema's attack Episode2KingG10.jpg|King Ghidorah has Godzilla down Episode2KingG09.jpg Episode2KingG08.jpg|Godzilla bites down on King Ghidorah Episode2KingG07.jpg|King Ghidorah withstands Godzilla's ray Episode2KingG06.jpg|King Ghidorah returns Episode2KingG05.jpg|King Ghidorah is awaken and strength restored Episode2KingG04.jpg|King Ghidorah lies on the bottom of the ocean Episode2KingG03.jpg|Godzilla and Rodan battle King Ghidorah Episode2KingG02.jpg|Mothra Larva joins Godzilla to confront King Ghidorah Episode2Gray04.jpg|Godzilla fires its ray to no effect Episode2Flashback08.jpg|King Ghidorah fires its gravity rays on Torema's Planet Episode2Flashback07.jpg|Zaguresu and King Ghidorah invades Torema's Planet Kg.jpg|King Ghidorah in the Showa Series KingGhidorah92.jpg|King Ghidorah in the Heisei Series 02kgpro.jpg|King Ghidorah in the Millennium Series King Ghidorah figure.jpg|A figure of the GMK King Ghidorah by Bandai Creation Related Articles *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Desghidorah *Grand King Ghidorah *Keizer Ghidorah *Cretaceous King Ghidorah Cultural References *King Ghidorah appears twice in Courage the Cowardly Dog when LeQuack turns on a TV with King Ghidorah on it, and shoots fire from the TV. Another time is when Courage opens a door and Ghidorah is behind it giving a loud roar. Both clips were from ''Invasion Of Astro Monster. *King Ghidorah also makes a Cameo in South Park in the episode Imagination Land Trilogy. King Ghidorah was seen briefly multiple times on the evil faction alongside other famous monsters. *In Independance day, a young boy is seen playing with a Ghidrah toy. *In Growing Up Creepie, King Ghidorah was seen in a drive through movie screen, the clip was also from Invasion Of Astro Monster. *In Tuff Puppy, Dudley puppy turned into a giant, grew 3 heads, and was able to breath fire. This show a cultural reference from Nickelodeon, (although the roar was not the same),. *In the Cartoon Network television show M.A.D. theres a skit involving the jonas brothers where a fan sends them a letter asking how they stay so close they reply by saying there a giant three headed monster and go on attacking a city. *In the anime series Shinzo, a similar monster named Grandorah was the antagonist in a few episodes. *Ghidorah appeared briefly in a Crest commercial. Trivia *King Ghidorah consistently ranks as viewers' favorite daikaiju in the Godzilla films (2nd to Godzilla). This fame, coupled with the unimpressive box office run of Godzilla vs Biollante (1989), inspired Kazuki Omori to revive Ghidorah for the 1991 sequel. It was also the only monster from the Godzilla franchise to star and co-work with in the Rebirth of Mothra franchise. *King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Final Wars (Keizer Ghidorah) is the tallest monster in the Godzilla Series compared to Biollanate was 120 meters and 220,000 tons. *King Ghidorah's middle head is shorter than the other two. *Ghidorah is one of few monsters to appear in all 3 series, the others being Mothra, Rodan, Mechagodzilla, Godzilla's son & of course, Godzilla. *King Ghidorah is considered to be the strongest out of all of Godzilla's enemies and might possibly be just as strong or even stronger than Godzilla due to the fact that Godzilla always has help from other monsters or humans interfering with control over King Ghidorah. (This does not include GMK). *King Ghidorah has the most antagonist roles in the 3 series. Category:Aliens Category:Ghidorah Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Guardians Category:Villain Monsters Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Kaiju that live no Goji Island Category:Dragons